deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn vs. Reaper
'When Death Blossoms, your soul will be mine. ' '''Shao Kahn vs. Reaper '''is a What-If Death Battle by BonBooker. It features Shao Kahn from the fightng game Mortal Kombat against Reaper from the First Person Shooter Overwatch. Description. ''Midway vs. Blizzard! The Immortal and the Un-dead clash as two skull-faced as two men looking for power and souls meet in the coliseum. Will one of Talon's best manage to defeat the Emperor of Outworld, or will Kahn kill Gabriel Reyes for good? '' Interlude. Shao Kahn. Reaper. Battle. Shao Kahn is chained and confined within Cuffs ,which even Goro couldn't break, he is being taken to Blackwatch to be used as a Pitiful soldier as he is being held within the truck he sees a Grim Reaper like figure and he laughs to himself Shao Kahn: "What is that mortal's name?" Mcree: "Reyes,Gabriel Reyes or otherwise known as...." Shao Kahn: "What is this false Reaper's nam-" Mcree: "Reaper." Shao Kahn starts to get up to be interupted by Genji's blade next to his neck Genji: "Don't,Move." Shao Kahn irrupts with a energy, exploding his Cuffs and the truck knocking away the pitiful "Guards". Reapers rearshis head and pulls out shotguns from thin air Reaper and Shao Kahn: "Your soul is mine!" FIGHT! Reaper dashes towards Kahn while loading his shotguns and fires at Kahn one of the bullets scraping Kahn's mask which Kahn retaliates with a Hammer to the ribs,jaw and forehead sendig Reaper sky high. While in the Reaper empties his duo of Shotgun and throw them at Kahn which of the pair Kahn only breaks one and the other slams against his spine causing a X-ray.Kahn raises to his feet readying to catch the Reaper but when the cloaked face of death falls into his arms then fazes through them, Shao Kahn confused grasps at Reaper again but again Reaper fazes through his hands. Reaper: "it's funny seeing you struggle." Reaper then reverts back to his normal self then places a shotgun to Kahn's jaw and fires while transforming back. Reaper laughs while walking towards the injured Kahn and then says "You can't hurt me-",Reaper then reverts to his normal form then says under his breathe "Fucking time limits",Shao Kahn grasps Reapers clothing and punches him sending him far then Kahn picks up his hammer and jumps with all his might and before Reaper hits the ground he slams his hammer into Reaper's spine creating a audible crunch. Reaper rises and tackles Shao Kahn to the ground and throws a flurry of punches again and again then Shao returns with might by slamming his hammer to the ground causing a sand storm Reaper raises his arm over his eyes to see if the Kahn is near and he sees him charing but then Reaper shadow steps behind Kahn and says "Surprise." firing his Hellfire Shotgun blasting Kahn into a temple. Reaper walks inside and Kahn walks out of the shadows with less damage Reaper tilts his head and says "The Hell?" and slams Kahn against a wall then throws Kahn away firing a bullet directly into Kahn's heart and walks closer to this less strong and injured Kahn and places his gun to Kahn's head splattering brain matter against the wall. Reaper: "Guess he wasn't that as the people who brought him to us said" he says sadly and from a distance hears a laugh and turns around to see who he thought was Shao Kahn was actually Shang Tsung. "You know what you can do when you're the strongest fighter and threaten a pitiful Sorcerer?" Kahn says while absorbing the soul of the now dead Shang Tsung. Reaper fires at Shao Kahn and Shadow Steps behind him and kicks Shao Kahn into the air and picks up Shao Kahn's hammer and walks out the building and sees a Orange light in the shape of a dragon coming towards him he then he hears Shao Kahn say " I'm Shao Khan, bow to me!!!" as he approaches and then... Boom! Reaper stands still with Shao Kahn's arm inside his torso with the impact blowing a hole through him with his blood and guts on the ground but.... Shao Kahn walks backwords in confusion as he sees Reaper's torso with shadows reforming it then Reaper yells "I will stand strong!" as he makes shotgun appear to not shoot Kahn but to be used to hit Kahn and with is final shotgun pair he blasts a hole through Kahn but with all of Kahn's rage.He stands.He then yells "This realm is mine!!" and then he kicks Reaper backwards and Tears Reaper's arms off and uses them to create two Hellfire Shotguns which he puts on his back forming a X and then Kahn lifts his hammer and Reaper head butts him cracking Shao Kahn's mask to pieces and then Shao Kahn lifts his hammer and slams it across Reaper's face knocking off Reaper's mask then using force applies it to the remains of his mask,he then grabs Reaper by the face,Absorbs his soul and throws a punch so hard it imitates reentering the atmosphere but in dragon form like he did earlier in the battle but the punch knocks off all of Reaper's limbs. K.O! *Shao Kahn displays Reaper's abilities and finally finishes the battle with a Triumphant laugh. Conclusion. Category:BonBooker Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year